herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vashryon
Vashryon is the tritagonist of the video game Resonance of Fate. He is the leader of the PMF Hunter squad which Zephyr and Leanne belong to. Though he may be joking around most of the time, he also has a somber, serious side of him when certain issues come up. He is voiced by Ken Narita in the Japanese version and Nolan North in the English version, the former of whom also voices Sesshōmaru and Jeremiah Gottwald. Appearance Vashyron is a young man who stands at 6' with medium-length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and brown eyes. His default outfit is a brown, leather jacket and white t-shirt. He also wears blue jeans and brown leather boots. Vashyron starts the game with the 1191 .45 handgun (a look-alike of the real world Colt M1911) and is always shown with it in cutscenes regardless of which weapon is equipped. As with the other two playable characters, Vashyron's weapons, hair and clothes can be customized later in the game. Personality On the surface, Vashyron is a carefree playboy, always making wisecracks and never seeming to take things too seriously. He is very playful and makes jokes about nearly everything, from fighting enemies to taking on missions from the Cardinals. He cares deeply for Zephyr and Leanne, often feeling that if he wasn't on the group, it would be a lot easier for their relationship to advance into something more than just friendship. However, Vashyron has a somber side to him as well that he usually keeps reserved for certain serious matters. As the story progresses, he ends up taking on more and more missions that will have a large impact on Basel, which seems to bring out his solemn demeanor. Even so, he still finds a way to balance both sides out. Story Several years ago, Rebecca was rampaging through the city of Basel, killing all humans that she could find. When she attacked Vashyron, it seemed that he would die. However, he was saved because he was a "Knight of Zenith", a person who was blessed by the Zenith system. The Zenith system intervened and created a Sacred Sign which appeared on Rebecca's arm. This prevented Vashyron from being killed while at the same time injuring Rebecca's body and mind. Vashyron was the only one to survive Rebecca's attack on his military unit which was directed by Cardinal Antourion. Vashyron later formed a trio of hunters with Zephyr and Leanne years later. The three of them take on various missions to earn a living. Project X Zone Vashryon makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a support character for any of the playable characters. Crosspedia Entry Former military, and the leader of the squad of Hunters called "Team Vashyron." The sole survivor of a unit wiped out by a mysterious enemy. After starting out as a Hunter, he was involved with the suppression an incident at the Seminary, where he encountered Zephyr and then took him in. He subsequently also took in Leanne, and the three of them now operate the squad together. While he has strong ties to many of the Cardinals, those in control of Basel, he also enjoys his freedom and never lets anyone control him. Extremely flirtatious, many of his comments both in and out of battle could be considered sexual harassment; however, he is also extremely capable in combat and has a hardcore professional mentality that can be completely heartless at times. Gallery PXZ Vashyron.png|Project X Zone Appearance pxz Vashyron4.jpg tumblr_m026ypqdUq1rpfp45o1_400.gif External links http://resonanceoffate.wikia.com/wiki/Vashyron Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Leaders Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strategists Category:Lethal Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Nihilists